Meraki Aki
The Meraki Aki is a compact sedan produced by Meraki Automotive and is the first sedan by the company. It was originally released by TwoMindedMusic in 2017 as a hatchback but was replaced with the 2018 model in August 2017. The 2017 model is no longer on the market while the current Aki is based off the Toyota Yaris sedan. = First generation (2017) = The first generation Aki was released in late 2016 as a 2017 model. It was only sold as a hatchback with a powerful engine rated at 170 horsepower and an estimated top speed of 170 mph (280 km/h). The vehicle had a fuel economy rating of 52 mpg. The original Aki featured a luxurious interior, LED lighting and a new feature called "lock away", believed to be an enhanced security system. However, it only came in gray and was slightly longer, looking too close to a Toyota Venza. Also, it was touted as the car for everyone, having more storage space than the current model and having good acceleration, being a practical car. The original was also believed to be on an AWD drivetrain. TwoMindedMusic took the original off the market in August 2017, replacing it with the sedan model that is still sold today. = Second generation (2018) = |image1= |caption1= |company= 8.5 Seconds / 116 MPH |production= 2016 - present |capacity= 4-5 |class= Hatchback (2017) , Compact (2018) |engine= 140 HP |top_speed= 170 MPH (Est.) |related= Toyota Yardis, Ford Fiesta |sales= TBA }} Overview The second-generation Aki was released on August 11, 2017 as a completely redesigned car. Instead of a hatchback, the current Aki only comes as a sedan and was touted to be updated and refreshed. Looking closer to a Yaris, the sedan has a less powerful engine, rated at 140 hp and a poorer fuel economy rating of 43 mpg. It also has front-wheel drive and still is able to stay practical, despite having less storage space than the original model. Other changes included fog lights, turn signals on the mirror and a redesigned lower grille. Performance The 2018 runs on the A-Chassis, already making it a better driving car than some of those without it. Here are the basic specs of the 2018 . Basic Specs * 0 - 500 Stds: 5.8 Seconds (86 MPH / 121 KPH) * 0 - 1000 Stds: 8.6 Seconds (116 MPH / 168 KPH) * TOP SPEED: 120 MPH / 193 KPH Features & Capabilities Basic A-Chassis Tune Features (Innovated): *Dynamic Steering *Dynamic Acceleration *Dynamic Sounds and Engine Noises *Functioning Horn (Press H) *Functioning TCS and ABS *Effective Brakes *Working Speedometer * Working Headlights * Working Turn Signals RV's Opinion The New Aki is an amazing little car, It's Meraki's first non-cubical car this year and it is the fastest as of now. It's suitable for families up to 5, and is practically a City car, making it excellent for Taxi service, and even Police cars. But, like all the Meraki's, there is nothing very special and significant about this car. Another thing, the Aki was intended to reach 170 mph (290 km/h) but only made it to 120 mph (193 km/h) as tested. 'WE RATE THIS CAR: 16/20 (80%) ' Trivia ''Coming Soon! Feel free to add this! '' Category:Compact cars Category:Vehicles made by Meraki Automotive Category:Multiple Generation cars